


When worlds collide

by Slytherinbarbz



Series: The Wanda diaries [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Adoptive Siblings, Dark Wanda Maximoff, Faked Suicide, Father-Daughter Relationship, High School, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Mind Control, Mutant Powers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Powerlessness, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teen Angst, Teen Titans - Freeform, Teenage Rebellion, Titans, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, dark rachel roth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: Wanda is forced to return to her home. She and the Avengers face a new enemy, but they haven't dealt with the worst enemy yet: themselves. Can the Avengers mend their relationship with Wanda? Can she return to Tony and Steve, the men who took her into their lives and who she saw as her father figures? Can she return to Peter, who she saw as a brother? Can they be a family once again?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Rachel Roth & Dick Grayson, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda maximoff/ Jason Todd, rachel roth & jason todd - Relationship
Series: The Wanda diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Losing control.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! If you are here for the first time, I strongly suggest reading part 1 of this series for backstory (part 2 is more fluff than plot. feel free to read it, though.)  
> The previous stories have been more marvel-centric, but this fic will be more of a crossover. You'll be able to understand this without ever having watched titans, though. Feel free to treat them as if they were original characters because they've been written as OOC and are mostly here to serve the plot and create a new adventure.

Wanda came home from a nice day. The weather was sunny, it was an easy school day, and no drama with the kids at the pre-school. They went to the beach, which would be quite stressful considering they’re a bunch of animals who don’t know how to swim, but there were no accidents. They played capture the flag and built some sandcastles. 

Being around all these children and doing all these activities she missed out on herself, made up for it a bit. It was kind of like therapy. It made Wanda happy and all the anger she had bottled up simmered down a bit.

It all came crashing down when she saw the look on Jason’s face. It was somber. He was sitting on the couch with his hands in his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked, putting down her bags on the ground.

“Wanda, I’m so sorry.” Jason said standing up, worrying Wanda even more.

“For what?” She asked cautiously.

“Some friends from back home called. Rachel’s gone crazy. We were really close when I still lived with Bruce. They’ve exhausted all other options, and want me to come to try and reason with her.” Jason explained. Wanda’s heart dropped as she heard that. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jason stopped her. “Before you say anything, you don’t have to come. I just don’t know how long it’ll take.”

Wanda thought about it for a second and decided. After all Jason had done for her, she felt she owed it to him to support him through it. “Of course I’ll go with you, Jase.” She said softly, with a hint of sadness in her small smile.

They got onto a private jet the next morning. It was a long plane ride, but the flatscreen TV kept them busy.

They landed on Bruce’s private property and saw him right as they exited the jet.

“It’s been a while, Jason.” He said as he approached him.

“Yes, it has.” Jason replied. Bruce pulled him into a small, firm hug, which Jason reluctantly and lazily returned.

Then Bruce turned to Wanda, who had been awkwardly standing behind Jason. “Ah, you must be Wanda. It’s good to see a face to match that snarky voice of yours.” Bruce said playfully, thinking back to their first encounter.

“I can assure you I’m even snarkier in real life.” Wanda joked.

Bruce led them inside, where Jason gave Wanda a tour. They had agreed she wouldn’t go outside, to minimize the chance of people recognizing her, or camera’s catching her, but she definitely wouldn’t get bored in this mansion.

At dinner, Bruce explained the situation to them. Rachel’s powers were growing and they were making her go crazy. All her thoughts were extreme and her powers started taking over her, and she brought others down with her.

She possessed the power of mind control. She already had Dick Grayson’s mind. Before that, she had severely injured her other friends. They have since gone into hiding.

Bruce suggested Wanda help a bit, having ties to mental-power voodoo, as he called it. She agreed, having nothing else to do.

That evening they set up a plan. Rachel was staying in the titans tower. Jason would go in and try to reason with her. If that didn’t work, Wanda would go in and use her powers. The new experiments she’d been through not only gave her a new power but also made managing her powers easier; her heart wouldn’t stop every time she used them.

They spent a week preparing before setting out to go find her. Jason went into the building, seemingly unarmed, but had hidden a knife on the bottom of his shoe and a gun behind his back, just in case.

Wanda kissed him right before and stayed in the car with Bruce while Jason went in. She sympathized with the girl. It wasn’t Rachel who was doing this, it were her powers, which she never asked for. She hoped Jason wouldn’t have to resort to using the gun, but hoped that he would have enough time if he did.

“Jason, how’s it going up there?” Bruce said into the com after a while of no communication. Jason didn’t respond to Bruce’s message. Wanda didn’t even think twice before storming out of the car and into the building.

She climbed to the top floor where she saw Jason on the ground, blood streaming from his nose, ears and sputtering out of his mouth. She was horrified. She leaned down, putting her guard down for one second. That second was all Rachel Roth needed.

Before she knew it, Wanda felt waves of power lifting her up.

“And who the fuck are you?” A girl said, appearing from out of the shadows. She was dressed in all black and her whole eyes were black. It was quite a sight, but didn’t take away from her obvious youth; she was just a kid.

“Rachel, I know you’re scared. Trust me, you’re not going to find anyone who understands this more than me, but you have to take back control. This isn’t you.” Wanda pleaded, while her airway was slowly being closed, making it harder and harder to breathe, let alone talk. She had to do something fast, before this girl killed her, but she had to try to reason with her first. She couldn’t resort to violence right away.

“Ha,” Rachel laughed dryly. “You don’t even know me.”

“But I do. I am you, I  _ was _ you. One day you’ll snap out of it and have so many regrets. You don’t want to feel that guilt, Rachel.” These words seemed to only fuel Rachel’s anger. This stranger was trying to boss her around, and Rachel didn’t like that. 

Rachel squeezed Wanda’s throat with more power and speed than before. Wanda knew if she didn’t do something about it fast, she was going to die, so she flicked her wrist blasting Rachel across the room.

Wanda fell down to the ground gasping for air and made her way back to Jason. Using her powers she got him conscious and lucid.

“Jason, you have to get out of here now. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine.” She told him urgently.

“What? I’m not leaving-” He started debating, but Wanda interrupted him.

“It’s not up for debate.” She stated with somber eyes. Despite the ever-growing guilt she’ll feel after she did this, and the broken trust they’d have, she mind-controlled him into leaving the building. Jason was angry at the lack of control over his own body, but couldn’t do anything about it.

Wanda saw Rachel getting up again, but her eyes weren’t on Wanda. “Get her!” She screamed at a figure behind Wanda. Before Wanda could even turn around to examine who Rachel was talking to, she felt her arms being twisted behind her and one shoulder popping out, rendering her powerless and in pain. She figured the person was Dick Grayson. Jason was always raving about him.

“Two can play at this game.” Rachel said as she looked at Wanda. Rachel raised her arms “Azarath metrion zinthos!” When Rachel uttered those words Wanda felt immense pain. She couldn’t locate it, but she also felt like there was a stranger infiltrating her mind. It was as if someone was wrapping their hands around her brain. It was a pain, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She felt like she was falling, and losing herself. Slowly the pain turned into numbness until all she felt was… black.

Her mind wasn’t her own anymore. She was being controlled.


	2. "Have you missed me?"

After Jason exited the building and Bruce saw all the blood, he drove to the Wayne manor as fast as possible. He didn’t know what was wrong but his bet was on something internal. 

Jason was in a coma for 4 days, before he woke up. Then he explained everything to Bruce. How Rachel attacked him, how Wanda controlled his mind into leaving, and stayed behind herself. The last time he saw her she was still alive, but since she hasn’t contacted Bruce she might be dead. This thought utterly crushed Jason, but not knowing for sure was almost worse.

Alfred hacked into the cameras at the tower. He revealed to Bruce and Jason that now, Wanda was also under Rachel’s control. Jason was horrified but was glad that there was still hope she could come back to him, even though he was still angry she controlled his mind.

Alfred also revealed Rachel’s plan to avenge her father by destroying the world, city by city. She was going to start with New York, the largest city in the States.

Rachel was powerful, far more powerful than either Bruce or Jason. They couldn’t stop her alone, especially in Jason’s weakened state. Luckily Bruce had some contacts in SHIELD. He told them about the attack that was going to happen and that they should evacuate the city.

Right after, he and Jason jumped on a jet and made their way to New York. They were too late. The attacks had already started while they were on the plane.  _ At least there already must be fewer people in the city _ Jason thought to himself. 

Another thought dawned upon him: the Avengers were going to come, but they had no idea what was awaiting them; they had no idea Wanda was still alive. He had to get this information to them as soon as possible.

“Here’s the plan Jason.” Bruce started explaining, snapping Jason out of his thoughts. “When we get to York we split up. You go help any survivors at the first attack, while I go looking for Rachel, Wanda, and Dick, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

“Avengers, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in conference room 1. It’s an emergency” Friday’s voice was heard throughout the building.  _ When isn’t it an emergency _ Steve thought to himself as he got off his bed. Last time it was an ‘emergency’ Tony didn’t know what color tie he wanted to wear.

Steve took his time walking to the conference room but found himself being the last in the room and the only one not in his suit.

“Where have you been? It’s an emergency!” Natasha exclaimed.

“I thought it was another one of Tony’s false alarms!” Steve replied defensively. 

“There’s no time for bickering.” Tony stated, ignoring Steve’s jab at him. “New york’s in danger… again. There’s this girl, Rachel Roth, she has powers. They’re mighty enough she can destroy the whole world, and she has access to high tech weapons. She’s starting with New York. She doesn’t have control right now, so we must try not to kill her; She’s just a scared little kid. We just need her to lose consciousness.”

Hearing the description of this girl reminded everyone in the room of Wanda. She was just a scared, misunderstood little girl when they had found her. She had powers she didn’t know how to control and desperately tried to hide. It seemed this girl was like her, in a way. Although Wanda’s powers never tried to destroy the whole world.

Steve suited up as soon as possible. Peter suited up too. He had begged Tony to come, and after some convincing, Tony let him, but only as long as he stayed out of the battle. Peter had to get as many of the people who were still in New York, out of there. 

The Avengers made their way to where the first attack was, hoping to find clues as to where the next one would be, or find any survivors.

When they got to the area there was debris flying everywhere, the buildings were destroyed and there were a few fires burning. It was completely silent as if it was a ghost town.

They walked around preparing to find and see the worst. They all flinched as they heard a noise behind them. They all raised their weapons towards where they heard the noise, behind the rubble of a building. A man came out from behind the rests of the buildings with his arms raised high.

“I’m not the bad guy, I’m-” He started, but Tony interrupted him.

“Don’t come any closer!” Tony ordered, not fully convinced by his words. They didn’t know much about this girl, she might be a shapeshifter. 

Peter, however, recognized the voice with disbelief. He stood in the middle of the Avengers for his own protection but came forward towards the man he now recognized as a teenaged boy.

Steve noticed this and put his hand up, with the intention of bringing Peter to a halt.

“Stay back, Peter!” He said, but Peter ignored him.

“Jason, is that you?” Peter yelled out to the boy who was still a good distance away from him.

“Yeah!” Jason replied excitedly, putting his arms down as he relaxed from hearing the familiar voice. “Penis Parker! Long time no see, man.” All the other Avengers were shocked, and Peter had an annoyed look on his face when he heard the nickname. “I was just kidding, Pete. Wanda always called you Penis Parker when she was mad at you” Jason explained further, this however garnered more attention from the other Avengers.

“You knew Wanda?” Tony asked, voice dripping with grief. All his old emotions came flooding back. He missed her now.

“He was her boyfriend. Or friend with benefits. I never really knew.” Peter explained to them. The Avengers were shocked they didn’t know this. Steve and Tony were always going on about how Wanda was involved with a ‘Nate’ from her school. They hadn’t yet heard of a ‘Jason’.

Jason sheepishly smiled at Peter’s explanation, and then he remembered again. They weren’t aware that Wanda was still alive, or being controlled. He was about to tell them when Rhodey dropped to his knees, dark strings surrounding him, and unarmed him.

“Well, well, well. What have we here? Heroes and vigilantes.” Rachel Roth appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. 

Seeing how easily she took down Rhodey, Steve couldn’t take any chances. “Attack!” He commanded. And then the violence started. Rachel easily defended herself, but it didn’t stop from the Avenger simply getting back up to fight her again.

After a while, the Avengers were exhausted, but they couldn’t back down. To Rachel however, this felt like child's play. As Tony got up again, right about to blast her, she spoke again.

“I don’t think you want to hurt me. I haven’t even shown you my surprise for all of you!” She said with fake kindness and a twisted smile. She waved her arms and darkness flew out of them, going over the Avengers’ heads, forming a person behind them.

“Have you missed me?” Wanda’s shell spoke as a smirk appeared on her face. Everybody was shaken to their cores, unable to move, not believing their eyes. 

Some thought it was just a hallucination, but those thoughts vanished as red powers came out of Wanda’s hands… aimed at her former family.


	3. What they saw

Steve & Tony saw the girl who they took in, who they integrated into their family, held up when she was down. They saw her body, her form; She’d grown a bit. Her facial features were more defined. Her hair, which was usually neatly done (Pepper made sure of that), was now chopped unevenly. Her roots were growing out with her natural brunette colour, but the rest of her hair, which was formed in a long pixie cut, was an unevenly toned blonde.

Her new look made her seem tougher, it matched her personality. 

She looked like Wanda, but the eyes gave it away. Wanda wasn’t in them. A cold, fierce look had replaced her soft, but attentive features. She was always looking out for something, always thinking, creating a storm inside her head, but now it was blank; there were no thoughts or emotions behind her eyes.

When Peter looked at Wanda, he saw what he wanted to see. The girl who became his family. At first, he felt a bit jealous, but that emotion was quickly replaced with excitement. Peter didn’t grow up with any siblings or cousins. He didn’t even have that many friends or any friends for the majority of his childhood. 

Having Wanda in the house, at school, was refreshing. He could tell her all of his secrets and problems, things he couldn’t tell M.J. or Ned. He trusted her more than anyone.

Even though they were the same age, he looked up to her as if she was his older sister. She took care of him, motivated him, gave him great advice… even about things, he found it really awkward to ask about; she didn’t judge him for it or make him feel ashamed.

Natasha saw herself. Somebody she used to be. While most people looked at Wanda with pity, Natasha looked at her with slight envy. Although Natasha’s life turned out pretty well in the end, it took her a hell of a lot longer. It’s not that she wanted Wanda to hurt for as long as she was, she was truly glad she got out so early, but she wished he had the same luck.

Clint felt old emotions rise up. He knew right away this wasn’t Wanda; she was being controlled. Not only did this remind him of the helplessness he felt, he was angered somebody would do this to a kid he considered family, a kid  _ his _ kids considered family. Wanda came over once in a while to babysit and the Barton kids would rave about her days later, even at school! Laura got calls from some of the parents asking for Wanda’s number!

Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam saw the quirky little teenager they had all learned to love; she was like their little sister. They didn’t treat her like a little, stupid kid, which Wanda was eternally grateful for as they were the only ones treating her like she had some brain cells. They were still protective over her, though. 

Wanda once got into a silly fight with Tony and threatened to run away as a joke. Tony made fun of her so she packed a bag and got on a train. She didn’t know where to go but she remembered Bucky and Sam’s address. She figured they wouldn’t mind having her over. Rhodey happened to be visiting that week.

When she got there, neither of the three men batted an eye.

_ Wanda felt a bit nervous before knocking on Sam and Bucky’s door. She always did things in 3’s: meals, checking homework, practicing songs on the piano, and knocking. She knocked twice and was about to do it a third time before Sam cracked open the door. He was wearing a red Yankees T-shirt and joggers. He was holding a beer, which he took a swig out of as he raised his eyebrow. Wanda shot him a sheepish smile, to which Sam shrugged and opened the door further. He turned his back and walked into his apartment, gesturing for her to follow him. _

_ Wanda walked inside and quickly scanned the room She snorted at the sight: it looked like a college dorm room. It had a dartboard, brick walls, clothes and beer bottles lying around.  _

_ “Nice place.” Wanda said sarcastically, as she picked up a thong that was lying on a cabinet. Bucky entered the living room when he heard Wanda’s voice. He blushed when he saw what was between her fingers. He quickly snatched the undergarment out of her hand and put it in the drawer. _

_ “Hey, Wanda! You hungry?” Bucky said as he changed the subject, not bothering asking her why she was here. _

_ “Not anymore.” Wanda joked as she plopped on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Rhodey walked into the room out of the bathroom. _

_ “Does Tony know you’re here?” Rhodey asked as he sat on the chair next to the couch. _

_ “Yes.” Wanda lied, but not fooling anyone. Bucky grabbed three beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Rhodey and then one to Wanda. She grinned as she took it. Bucky rolled his eyes. _

_ “You know anything about baseball, Wanda?” _

_ They spent the weekend teaching Wanda all the rules. Bucky did the responsible thing and called Tony to let him know Wanda was fine and staying with them for a weekend. Tony then got the bright idea to send Peter to them too, so he could have the weekend alone with Pepper.  _

Now the girl who was a natural at baseball and surprised everyone at her raw talent was standing across them… with the enemy.

Steve had a heartbroken look on his face. “Wanda… what are-” 

“It’s not her!” Jason yelled. “Well, it is, but Rachel’s controlling her! She survived after the-” He wanted to finish explaining but there was no time. He saw Wanda raise her arms, about to shoot Peter with her powers. Jason saw what she was about to do, while the others were still in shock, so he ran and slammed his full body weight against Peter, pushing him out of the way. Wanda missed them by a hair.

She then turned her attention on the rest of the Avengers. Picking Tony first, she blasted him. Unfortunately, he was still in shock and didn’t have Jason to push him out of the way. He flew back into the rubble of a building. This shook the other Avengers into action.

At first, they just focused on avoiding Wanda’s attacks while trying to reason with her, but it proved pointless. She couldn’t hear their pleas; she couldn’t stop, and this wasn’t her. 

The Avengers knew what they had to do, but they weren’t looking forward to it. 

Tony raised his gauntlet and pointed it at Wanda. There was a pain in his eyes the others knew was there, even though they couldn’t see it through his mask. 

Right as he was about to activate it, Rhodey beat him to it. Wanda was sent flying back. It shocked Tony.

“You shouldn’t be the one who had to do it.” Rhodey stated with a grim tone.

Bucky decided to focus himself back on Rachel, but when he turned around she was gone. He turned back to the direction in which Wanda went flying, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“They’re gone.” Bucky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started working on the next chapter! Actually, I might even be done, but it's on the shorter side so I'm thinking of adding more to it.  
> Thanks for your nice comments and for still reading. It means so much to me!  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
